


Your hands all over my body

by GrantsNolan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantsNolan/pseuds/GrantsNolan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter likes to masturbate and Sebastian likes to watch Hunter. (This is basically just smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hands all over my body

Hunter was alone, or so he thought, in his shared dorm. Sebastian Smythe was his roommate and little did Hunter know that the boy was in their bathroom. Hunter had just come back from a hard day's worth of classes and like any horny teenage boy he wanted to maturbate. With a soft groan Hunter laid down on his bed and opened the button of his slacks.

Sebastian was in the bathroom brushing his teeth as he heard the door of his dorm room open. It had to be Hunter, no one else had a key. He spit out and rinsed out his mouth, opened the bathroom door and stepped outside. As he saw Hunter, naked from the waist down, he stopped and just stared at his friend.

Hunter was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the cocky student only feet away from him. Closing his eyes, he slowly wrapped his hand around his half hard cock, sighing as he began to stroke.

Sebastian was unable to move. He just watched Hunter as he worked on himself. Sebastian noticed that how he got hard in his pant and let a hand wander in front of his crotch and palmed himself through his uniform slacks.

Hunters cock grew harder as he stroked himself and he moaned loudly. He was a nice size, thick and long.

Sebastian just cleared his throat, loud enough for Hunter to hear.

Hunter froze. One could hear a pin drop as the room fell into pure silence. Cursing under his breath, Hunter glanced up only to confirm that his roommate was standing behind him. Sebastian was here. He was in shock, he was caught masturbating.

"Well well well. What do we have here?", Sebastian said and stepped closer towards Hunter.

Hunter released himself, grabbing his blanket to pull it over himself.

"You don't have to stare. Everyone in this school has a dick."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to be ashamed. You looked pretty."

"Thanks.", Hunter answered sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Do you think you could give me a minute, I need to fix myself up."

Sebastian just laughed and stepped even closer. "I could help you, you know?"

A light blush creeped over his cheeks. "Thanks, but no thanks. I told you that I'm not gay."

"Well, your bad.", Sebastian said and sat down on Hunters bed, still staring at Hunter.

"Go on then."

Hunter locked eyes with Sebastian. His cock was still hard, pressing against the blanket that he had placed over his lap. "What are you doing?"

"I've already seen you do it. You have nothing to hide and I really enjoyed watching you.", Sebastian explained.

"You've got to be kidding me, Sebastian. You really expect me to keep masturbating with you sitting in front of me?"

"Yes.", Sebastian simply said.

"You're unbelievable.", Hunter answered.

"No I'm just horny."

"So am I but I don't go and ask people to masturbate in front of me. Go find some porn online."

"You're such a prude.", Sebastian answered as he pulled down the zipper of his pants.

Hunter just glared at the other boy. "What do you think you're doing, Smythe?!"

"You got me all hot and hard. Now I'm going to fix this.", Sebastian said as he stripped out of his pants.

"Geez. Could you at least do it on your own bed?!", Hunter groaned, closing his eyes.

"Yeah sure.", Sebastian said, walked over to his bed, sat down and pulled down his tight boxers.

Hunter stood up and pulled on his own pants again.

"I'm going to the library.", he muttered.

"You're gonna miss the show.", Sebastian wrapped his hand around his cock and added: "You know. I'd let you touch me."

"Thanks but the only cock I'll ever touch is my own one."

"Yeah whatever.", Sebastian wrapped his hand around his cock. His eyes were locked on Hunters body.

Hunter looked into Sebastians eyes, shifting uncomfortably before turning away.

Sebastian let out a little laugh. "Come on Hunter. I know you want it too."

"Would you shut up already, Smythe?!", Hunter yelled and turned around again. He tried his best to ignore Sebastians hand that was still tightly wrapped around his hard dick and bit his bottom lip to surpress the moan that threatened to come out of his mouth.

"You're enjoying the view, Hunt.", Sebastian groaned. "I can see it in your eyes."

"You're fucking crazy.", Hunter muttered as he stared definitely NOT at Sebastians cock as the other boy searched through his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"What do you think you're doing?", Hunter asked with wide eyes as Sebastian poured the liqiud over his fingers and began to circle his index finger around his tight entrance.

"I quite enjoy having my fingers up my ass Hunter. That's an appeal of being gay, you know?", Sebastian moaned and pressed his finger inside. "I'd even more enjoy it if you'd stick you fingers inside my ass. Or you know, your big cock."

Hunters dick was straining against the zipper of his slacks and he just wanted relief. He'd been horny the whole day and it became unbearable.

Sebastian added another finger and screamed out as he hit his prostate just in the right way.

He locked eyes with Hunter and whispered in a low voice. "Fuck me Hunter, come on. I want you so bad."

Hunter balled his fists and just stood there as he watched Sebastian finger himself. And he had to admit that he just wanted to go over to the bed to push his own fingers inside Sebastians tight heat.

"No one has to know.", Sebastian added and pushed a third finger into his entrance. "Just stick your enormous cock inside of me and make me scream."

Hunter stepped closer towards the bed quickly and removed his button up.

"No one will know, you understand?", Hunter demanded and Sebastian nodded eagerly.

"You don't deserve to be fucked by me you little slut!", Hunter exclaimed as he pushed down his pants and grabbed the lube.

"You can't just watch me masturbate and think that I won't punish you for it.", Hunter pulled Sebastians fingers out of his ass and pushed two of his own fingers in roughly.

"I'll fuck you so hard. You won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Sebastian moaned loudly as he felt Hunters strong fingers inside him.

"Please Hunter. I'm ready. Fuck me already."

Hunter groaned and pushed a third finger inside Sebastians ass.

"You're not allowed to give demands!"

Hunter reached inside the bedside table and grabbed a condom. He ripped open the wrapper and rolled it over his painfully hard dick.

"I'm gonna fuck you now Seb.", he muttered and pushed his cock into Sebastians entrance.

Sebastian was on his hands and knees and moaned loudly as he felt Hunters hards length inside of him. The other boy gave him no time to get used to the feeling but he enjoyed every single second of it.

"Harder.", he groaned and fisted his hands in the sheets.

Hunter wrapped his arms around the other boys waist and pulled his torso up. Hunter was pounding inside the other boy mercilessly as Sebastians back was pressed to Hunters chest.

Hunter bit down in Sebastians shoulder and began to suck on the sensitive skin of the taller teens neck. He made sure to leave dark purple marks in the skin.

"Everybody will know that someone fucked your slutty ass, Smythe.", Hunter said between thrusts.

"You won't be able to sit down."

Sebastian reached behind his body to grab a handful of Hunters ass and to burry the boy even deeper inside him.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna come.", Sebastian panted.

"Okay babe.", Hunter whispered in his ear. "Come for me. Be a good boy."

He pounded a few times into his friend until Sebastian came hard with Hunters name on his lips. It just took Hunter a few thrusts to come too and he spilled into the condom. The boys collapsed on the bed and took a few breaths before Sebastian got up and grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them on.

"Well, thanks for that.", he laughed as he pulled a hoodie over his head.

"I'll go now, I hope we can do this again someday." With a last wink at Hunter he left the room. Hunter was just lying on the bed, unable to deal with the fact that he just had the best sex ever.


End file.
